


Lie Again

by josh0ng



Series: An Ode series [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, sad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Wonwoo doesn’t want to let go but Jisoo needs him to.





	Lie Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of random drabbles to commemorate Seventeen’s new album: An Ode.

”Let’s break up.”

Wonwoo couldn’t get any words out of his mouth. He is stunned over Jisoo’s cold tone. 

What did he do wrong? What is the cause of Jisoo’s abrupt attitude? 

”I don’t love you anymore.” Jisoo says. Another wave of pain struck into Wonwoo’s now broken heart. 

”Why?” Wonwoo finally has the courage to ask. Why can’t they just continue their love like any other couple out there? 

Jisoo straightens up. The sweet hot chocolate that he made just now turns bitter over his words. He grips the handle tightly as he breathes out.

”I found another guy. I cheated on you.” Jisoo whispers. Wonwoo shakes his head. ”Lies.” he strongly accuses. ”You would never cheat on me!” Wonwoo raises his voice. 

Jisoo closes his eyes. How can he tell Wonwoo that he is Jisoo’s brothers next target? Being a brother of a marksman is never easy. Jisoo has always lived as the bait for Seungcheol’s targets. 

But not with Wonwoo. He digs his own grave when he falls in love with this man. He vowed to never put anyone in trouble, yet he plants his feeling for Wonwoo. 

”I slept with him, Wonwoo.” Jisoo calmly lies. He can’t let Wonwoo hear his quivering voice. Jisoo needed to leave this country along with Seungcheol before he kills Wonwoo. He wouldn't let Wonwoo die in his brother’s hand with him knowing all of the details. 

Wonwoo drops his head. He feels disappointed. Jisoo who wouldn’t allow him to further than kissing had sex with someone else. Wonwoo is not worth it for Jisoo.

But why can’t he be angry? Why does he want to hold onto Jisoo until his heart bleeds? 

”We can just start over.” Wonwoo softly suggests. Jisoo had to scoff. Why can’t Wonwoo just let him go? 

Wonwoo raises his head upon hearing Jisoo’s reaction. ”I don’t love you anymore, Wonwoo. Why can’t you get that?” Jisoo pierces his eyes into Wonwoo’s. 

Wonwoo doesn’t know. He wants to believe that Jisoo is still his sweet innocent boyfriend who covers his mouth when he laughs, who nibbles on his food slowly and who cares about other people before his own self.

He reaches for Jisoo’s cold hands. ”Jisoo, I need you.” he pleads. His eyes are watery and Jisoo’s heart wrecks.

Jisoo doesn’t want to leave Wonwoo. He loves his boyfriend so much. But Jisoo has to do this in order for Wonwoo to survive. 

He’s lucky that Seungcheol hasn’t been issued the job yet. He’s lucky that he bumps into Junhui earlier today. He’s lucky that the file drops onto the floor and that Wonwoo’s picture slips out.

Junhui is Seungcheol’s partner. Before his brother gets the job, clients are referred to the Chinese man first.

He figured out that someone is going after Wonwoo upon seeing the picture of his boyfriend while helping Junhui to clear up the fallen documents. 

If only he didn’t bump into this sweet man back then. All of this wouldn’t be happening. If only Jisoo were to be selfless back then, they wouldn’t be in this position. If only he didn’t initiate this relationship, Jisoo wouldn’t have to stab Wonwoo’s heart continuously.

Jisoo thought to himself that he first needed to make sure that Wonwoo stays away from him. But he knows it wouldn’t be easy for Wonwoo—and him. 

”But I don’t need you.” Lies. All Jisoo do today is lie—to Wonwoo and himself. Jisoo loves Wonwoo so much. And he needs Wonwoo as much as the latter need him.

”Let’s not do this, Won. You need to let me go.” Jisoo persuades, releasing his hands from Wonwoo’s touch. He needed to get home as soon as possible to drag Seungcheol out of this country. 

Wonwoo frantically shakes his head. ”No! I’m not going to let you go.” He believes that this is just a phase. Jisoo wouldn't do this to him. 

”You will get through this sooner or later.” Jisoo pats his hand as he stands up from the dining chair. ”I have to go. I got to take over extra shifts.” he lies again. It’s easier to lie now.

Wonwoo scoffs. ”So this is it?” he questions, fist balling tightly. It’s unbelievable how fast Jisoo turns his back.

Jisoo ignores his ex-boyfriend behind him while he slips into his shoes. ”Just forget about me, Won. It’s easier for us.” Jisoo advises one last time before leaving their shared apartment. 

”Jisoo!” Wonwoo screamed as the door shuts tightly. ”Fuck!” he grips on his hair, eyes still on the door that Jisoo walks out from. He still can’t believe that Jisoo is not going to be in his life anymore. He can already see his life crumbling right before his eyes.

Jisoo presses for the elevator without realizing a tear has fallen down. His heart couldn’t take it anymore. It aches for Wonwoo’s presence already. 

He squats down, covering his face, sobbing softly. He wants to run back to Wonwoo ask him to run away with him. To run against the odds that others are throwing towards them. 

He wants to tell Wonwoo that they will be okay. That they can get through this but he knows he can’t. Jisoo doesn’t have adequate trust to tell Wonwoo that this will work out. All he knows is that: he has to save Wonwoo. 

If it’s written that they are meant for each other, then they will be together again. If it’s not now, then maybe later.

Right now, he has a life to save and a brother to bring away.

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO WONWOO ALWAYS SUFFER IN MY STORIES T______T
> 
> I’m gg to write some happy shit for my baby on the upcoming stories hmph
> 
> Also, follow me on my twitter account: mstext17 :-)


End file.
